


Two Sisters

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: This is a poem that I put together based off the familial dynamic of the Clawthorne sisters! Here's to hoping there's more building up of it in S2
Kudos: 17





	Two Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this!

Two sisters, bonded by love

Best of friends, strongest of companions

One the oldest and one the youngest, a bond forged in iron

They were the best of their kind

Strong, clever, and kind to each other, yet there was a divide

One free-spirited and hopeful, another strict and bound by rules

Though they were bonded, it could not stop the divide

Betrayal, trickery, loss, it tore them apart

Where two were one, heartbreak and rivalry tore them apart

Though over the years, the memories still remained

It came to a crossroads, where the eldest knew what she wanted in her heart

Turning her back on those who lied, her loyalty to her blood could not be contained

As she fled, she remembered those words she always held close

A sister is someone who loves you from the heart.

No matter how much you argue, you cannot be drawn apart.

She is a joy that cannot be taken away.

Once she enters your life, she is there to stay.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy too!


End file.
